The Lightbringer
by readerwriter10
Summary: When Chloe hears Lucifer at the piano she has some thoughts on his days as an angel. A story about the real Lucifer and of how his fall hurt him.


**A quick little sorry that I wanted to write. Enjoy** **and please review :) **

**_**

The dark silk sheets were comforting beneath her as she lay on the bed. It was incredible. She, Chloe Decker, was Partners with the Devil. Lucifer Morningstar had always been an enigma to her but once she discovered who he truly was things became clearer. She sighed contentedly and rolled over to face Lucifer only to find his empty side of the bed. Worry blossomed in her chest as she sat up slowly and looked around. She was about to rush to ring him when she heard soft music breaking the stillness of the night.

She stood up slowly, wary to make too much noise, and followed the gentle sounds down the hall and into the lounge. The sight that met her there brought a soft smile to her face and she leaned back against the wall to watch for a while. In the twinkling expanse of the room sat Lucifer at his beloved piano, pressing keys gently. The melody blossomed lovingly from his hands and he sat with his eyes closed contendedly as he listened to his creation. The soft light from the lamps cast him in a warm glow and he seemed strikingly beautiful as he leaned gently into the sleek, black surface of the piano. As she listened to him play she understood why he was reprimanded for the sin of pride. How could one not be proud of a talent such as his?

It's as the slow, melancholy tune filled the room that Chloe saw how truly hurt Lucifer was, a hurt that went back eons. A strange feeling pulled at her heart as she watched him. How could anyone call him evil? The man that delightes in playing monopoly and remembers each one of her favourite food preferences perfectly. How could Lucifer of all people be scorned? He was artistic and interesting with such a fascination for life that his energetic demeanour drew everyone to him, and yet he was to be punished for all of eternity for asking some questions.

It was all too easy to imagine from the small pieces of information she had managed to gather from Lucifer how painful his fall had been for him. It must have seemed unthinkable for an angel such as him, God's favourite son, the Lightbringer, to be cast out of heaven to rule Hell for eternity. He was forced to punish the very worst humanity had to offer for the rest of his existence, to keep company with the people he so hated, the darkness to his light. Suddenly it wasn't so hard to imagine him. Samael, the Morning Star and brightest of God's angels. The son too inquisitive and independant for his own good, the one who asked _why?_

The melody came to a gradual slow and the room was enveloped in silence.

"Are you going to stand there watching me all night detective? Because it's really quite unnerving."

Chloe blushed as she made her way fully into the room and sat beside him at the piano.

"I'm sorry," she started "I couldn't sleep and I love listening to you play."

His eyes softened as he regarded her and he leaned in to her as his hand once more came to rest upon the keys.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked recklessly, "Is it a gift? I've never heard Ammenadiel play."

He chucked softly.

"That's because he never learned how to. I taught myself long ago, music brought light to people's lives," his voice took on a sad timber "and how I loved to bring light."

Chloe flinched.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I-"

"Nonsense, detective. If there's one thing I don't mind it's questions, I would never punish anyone that asks for knowledge."

His voice became resentful as he said it and she knew he was referring to his own Father.

He turned to face her once more and she was struck by how handsome he looked, he was every inch an angel as he gazed at her with his soft, brown eyes.

"If you must know," he started "it's one of the reasons I love earth so much."

Chloe frowned.

"What, questions?"

"No, detective, the music. You see in Hell we don't really get much music unless it's to torture the damned. When I first came here I hadn't heard proper music like this since my fall."

Her heart constricted painfully as she heard the words. Not only had he been deprived of his family but he'd also gone without his music, the thing he so enjoyed to watch people delight in. It crushed her to think of him alone in the quiet of Hell when once he had lit up the heavens with his music.

She watched him sadly.

"_Lucifer.." _she whispered.

He turned in surprise and concern at her heartbroken expression.

"What's wrong, have I said something I shouldn't have?"

It was too much to watch him worry that he'd done the wrong thing. To see how he expected blame.

"Come here." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments he relaxed into her and she felt the tension leave him. He pulled back gently to look into her eyes.

"Darling," he said as he pushed her hair from her face "there's no need to worry, it was a long time ago."

She knows that the pain of his rejection will never leave him but as she relaxes into his side and watches his fingers dance over the keys she truly sees him. Lucifer, the Morning Star. The man who truly does bring light wherever he goes. He plays a song for her and she drifts to sleep on his shoulder, safe in his light.

**Thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
